


My queen witch

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer talking in Rowena's mind, Other, Telekinesis, mindstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena just settled in in her new hotel room as she hears a voice. Soon she remembers to whom the voice belongs. </p><p>prompts: Rowena and Lucifer.<br/>Ohh yes. definitely gonna write more. xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	My queen witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passmesomepie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=passmesomepie).



Rowena leaned back in the beautiful hotelroom. She had just found a new, extravagant one in the middle of the city. She didn’t remember the name, but what was a name in such a long life as Rowena had lived already. 

Her fingers traced along the beautiful fabric of the comfortable chair she was sitting in. It felt a little bit like lace but with a softer touch. She hummed a song to herself, while her fingers followed the flowery pattern. 

//What a beautiful voice…// Rowena froze in the motion. Her eyes flickered up and she looked around the room. No one was there, but she heard a voice. And that voice sounded so familiar… 

//Oh, don’t tell me you don’t remember me, Rowena?//, the voice sounded a little disappointed. //You once really adored me.// Rowena’s eyes grew big with realization. “Lucifer…”, the sound was just a whisper. The witch couldn’t see the former archangel, but she knew somehow, that he was grinning. 

//Yes, my most favourite witch. It is nice to be remembered by such a powerful beauty as you.// The voice echoed in Rowena’s head. The woman leaned back again closed her eyes. //I need your help// Rowena’s heart nearly skipped a beat as she heard this. “My help?”, she asked, curiously. //Yes, my wonderful Rowena.// Rowena leaned back. Although she would never admit it, the words were soothing, lovely. //You know the Winchesters, right?// Rowena’s eyes snapped open. 

She gritted her teeth. “Yes. The one’s that have my son in their theeny claws.” //Exactly these two boys. They will come to me soon.// Rowena tilted her head a little. “Why?” //Because I wanted the younger one, Sam, to come to me. And I need you. I want out of this cage.// Rowena smiled, her chest grew heavy with pride. “Everything you wish for, my prince.”

The mischievous smile on Lucifer’s face remained unseen by the witch queen.


End file.
